This disclosure relates generally to air seeding devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to sectional control devices for air seeding devices.
Air seeding devices utilize air to provide particulate material, such as seed or fertilizer, for application in a field. Air seeding devices provide greater coverage and distribution of particulate material, leading to higher crop yield. During the application process, meters are disposed at the exit of supply tanks, and the meters provide metered portions of particulate material into a pneumatic system. A fan blows air through a pneumatic system to entrain the particulate material in the air. The entrained particulate material is carried downstream through distribution lines, and is provided to an air seeder. The air seeder deposits the particulate material in the soil with applicators.
Air seeding devices can include multiple distribution lines that each distribute particulate material to certain applicators on the air seeder. Sectional control is a process whereby the particulate material is prevented from entering one or more distribution lines to prevent the particulate material from being applied by the applicators associated with the one or more distribution lines. Sectional control allows the user to control the distribution of particulate material by controlling which, if any, applicators receive particulate material at a given time.